Viaje al Pasado conociendo a Ginny
by Ginny Collins
Summary: Un joven dieciseis añero viaja al futuro y conoce la menor de los weasleys... ¿le gustara el lugar? ¿si no... podra volver al pasado?


Viaje al Pasado (Conociendo a Ginny)  
  
Remus tenía 16 años. Vagaba por los pasillos del castillo. Estaba solo, ya que eran las vacaciones de Navidad y todos estaban celebrando junto a sus familias, excepto él y unos pocos más.  
  
Cuando pasaba por la cancha de Quidditch vio un destello en el cielo. Se acercaba lentamente a él. Cuando la luz tocó la cancha, una hermosa mujer apareció del destello. Remus, confundido, se le aproximó y le dijo:  
  
"¿Quién es usted?"  
  
"Eso no importa, lo que importa es que tengo que hacer algo. Tú no perteneces acá, así que te enviaré a tu verdadero hogar, allá podrás decidir cual de los dos prefieres."  
  
Dicho esto Remus cayó dormido. La extraña dama desapareció sin dejar rastro.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Un par de ojos cafés comenzaron a abrirse. Al hacerlo por completo, se encontraron frente a frente con unos tan azules como el cielo. Frente al joven había una chica colorina y pecosa.  
  
"¿Estás bien? Has estado tirado ahí más de una hora."  
  
"Si.. si.. ¿Do.. donde estoy?" dijo Remus sobándoze la cabeza.  
  
"En el campo de Quidditch."  
  
La pelirroja ayudó a Lupin a pararse y quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro. (me apuro mucho¿? No creo... Jejeje... me gusta esto.. van a ver q mi historia es muy apresurada) Se quedaron así por un rato, como embobados, pero se separaron.  
  
"Disculpa" dijo el chico.  
  
"No.. no... no importa..." dijo sonrojada.  
  
"¿Cómo te llamas?"  
  
"Virginia Weasley, pero dime Ginny. ¿Y tú?"  
  
"Remus Lupin."  
  
Siguieron conversando durante un tiempo, hasta que Ginny le preguntó:  
  
"¿Qué haces acá?"  
  
"No lo sé, me enviaron.. ¡Alto! ¿Cómo sabes tú que no soy de acá?"  
  
"Porque tú vas a ser profesor de DCAO cuando seas mayor, yo tuve un profesor llamado Remus Lupin en 2do."  
  
"¿Quieres decir... que seré profesor?"  
  
"Y auror."  
  
"Guau..."  
  
Miró a Weasley impactado. Sabía que no estaba en su época, pero ¿cuánto había pasado? No lo sabía, entonces decidió cambiar el tema y siguieron hablando.  
  
Llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda y ella dijo:  
  
"Draco Dormiens"  
  
Los dos muchachos entraron. Estaba vacío, ya que los pocos que estaban en el colegio se encontraban en el Gran Comedor. Subieron al cuarto de Ginny y no volvieron a salir. (no piensen mal depravados y pervertidos! O_o)  
  
"Oye Remus, ¿tú vienes para quedarte?"  
  
"Mm.. realmente no. Es que me dijeron que yo no pertenecía a mi época, que mi lugar era aquí, pero que si no me gustaba podría quedarme en el pasado."  
  
"¿Y no te gusta aquí?"  
  
"Tal vez, o sea, no he estado aquí lo suficiente como para que me guste más."  
  
"Bueno, pero por mientras tendrás que quedarte aquí. Puedes dormir en una de esas camas ya que todas mis compañeras se fueron a sus casas así que estoy sola."  
  
"¿Puedo? Digo.. ¿no te molesta?"  
  
"Claro que no, así me sentiré más acompañada..."  
  
"De acuerdo, entonces dormiré aquí."  
  
Y se lanzó en la cama que estaba junto a la de Ginny. Cerró los ojos. La chica se sentó a su lado y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, tan suave, sedoso, castaño...  
  
**Ginny, míralo, parece un ángel, quién diría que hace tres años fue tu profesor, y ahora vino del pasado... No lo dejes... Aprovecha ahora que lo tienes...**  
  
Remus, quien se hacía el dormido, sentía como Virginia le acariciaba el pelo. No quiso interrumpirla, era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía sentir querido, especial. Ahora ya sabía que le gustaba del futuro: ella. Decidió entonces abrir sus ojos y contemplarla una vez más.  
  
Ginny se asustó mucho al ver que él había despertado, de un salto volvió a su cama y se puso a leer para cubrir sus coloradas mejillas. Remus se le acercó y cuando estuvo junto a ella, leyó el título del libro: "El lobo solitario" (parecido al llanero no¿? ^^). Continuó leyendo el libro junto a ella, alumbrados por una pequeña vela. El joven del pasado había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de Ginny.  
  
El tiempo pasó, la vela se fue agotando, y ellos seguían leyendo.  
  
Cuando Ginny terminó el libro, (claro, si el libro no era eterno) se dio cuenta de que Remus se había quedado dormido. Entonces ella se paró y lo cubrió con su cobija. Se puso pijama y se acostó en la cama contigua.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
La luz del sol iluminó toda la habitación. Remus quién había dormido en la cama de Ginny, se despertó. Vio a Ginny completamente dormida y se acercó un poco.  
  
Ginny lo sintió y se despertó.  
  
"Hola Remus." Dijo frotándose los ojos con una mano y estirándose con la otra.  
  
"Buenos días Ginny. Perdón por haberme quedado dormido en tu cama."  
  
No te preocupes, estabas cansado y yo no quise despertarte. Bueno y... ¿cómo amaneciste?"  
  
"Muy bien... Lo que me pregunto es como lo haré para bajar al desayuno..."  
  
"Vamos tal vez los elfos nos den algo para ti."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
En el Gran Comedor no había nadie, era muy temprano y todos dormían aún. Los dos muchachos se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor y para sorpresa de los dos aparecieron dos platos, uno decía "Virginia Weasley" y el otro "Remus Lupin".  
  
"¿Co... co... como supieron...?"  
  
"No lo sé. Pero no importa, come antes de que los demás lleguen."  
  
Comieron y hablaron de distintos temas, hablaron de los puestos que tenían cada uno en el equipo de Quidditch (que para sorpresa de ambos era el mismo, o sea golpeador), hablaron del mapa del merodeador (Ginny le contó que Harry lo tenía y obviamente le contó quien era Harry), bueno, en general, de varias cosas.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a su cuarto otra vez. Se sentaron en la cama de Ginny y se quedaron callados. Solo se miraban. Ginny miraba aquel dieciséis añero, hermoso, fuerte. Mientras que Remus miraba a su compañera, una linda quinceañera, que parecía un ángel.  
  
Poco a poco se fueron acercando, estaban como en un trance. No sabían lo que hacían, solo lo hacían. De pronto, esos labios se encontraron por primera vez. Primero fue un simple roce, luego, se volvió más apasionado. Ginny rodeo el cuello de Remus con sus finos brazos, pasando sus manos por el castaño cabello de él. Remus le abrazaba la cintura uniendo sus cuerpos aún más.  
  
Cuando se les acabó el aire, los dos se separaron impactados. Él se sonrojó y se dio vuelta. Ella solo lo miraba sorprendida. No se hablaron durante un buen rato. No sabían que decir, si pedir perdón o decir otra cosa. Estaban tan perplejos que no reaccionaban, hasta que a Remus se le ocurrió decir:  
  
"Lo.. lo siento Ginny... no fue mi intención... fue un impulso.. este... yo no... o sea si pero..." exclamó rojísimo hasta que Ginny posó su dedo sobre los labios del chico quien se quedó callado.  
  
"Para mi fue fantástico Remus, no tienes de que disculparte..."  
  
"En... en... ¿en serio?"  
  
"Claro... este... eres el primer chico que me besa... y creo que fue fabuloso..."  
  
"Ehh... creo que... ya sé porque me decían que este era mi lugar..."  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"Porque en este lugar..." se fueron acercando otra vez "estás... tú..."  
  
Y se besaron otra vez.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
De eso ya han pasado 3 meses. Remus le pidió a Dumbledore que lo aceptara en el colegio como alumno de Griffindor. Ginny y él siguieron juntos y salieron de la escuela como la pareja más hermosa, y después se casaron.  
  
Unos días después del matrimonio, mientras Ginny estaba en la casa de su madre, Remus recibió una visita.  
  
"¿Ahora entiendes por qué este era tu lugar?"  
  
"¡Eres tú! ¡La mujer que me trajo! ¡Gracias! Si que tenías razón, aquí conocí al amor de mi vida. Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho. Si no hubiese sido por ti, yo nunca la hubiera conocido."  
  
"¿Con quién hablas mi amor?" dijo Ginny entrando a la casa.  
  
"Con..." al voltearse para mostrarle a Virginia con quien hablaba, la mujer había desaparecido. "Con nadie mi amor, con nadie..."  
  
FIN  
  
Ginny Malfoy Tsubame: Ya sé que un poco apresurada, pero es q cuando se trata de parejas, me gusta unirlas apenas puedo. No les pareció extraña mi pareja¿? Fue un RL/GW completo! Es q me encanta Remus.. es tan hermoso... entonces se me ocurrió hacer que conociera a Ginny. =)  
  
Kawaiine: Ama, sabe?? Usted esta completamente LOCA......  
  
Ginnmy Malfoy Tsubame: Lo sé... lo sé... ^^ 


End file.
